Hellmaster Philbrizzo takes centre stage!
by Argentium Silverwing
Summary: Philbrizzo hosts his own chat show with the help of two lovely authorettes! As he gets through the characters of Slayers, Hilarity ensues!!!
1. This looks dangerous

Disclaimer : I love you Argentium!!!  
  
Argentium : Do your job . . . . now. . . .  
  
Disclaimer : Anything for you my sweet! This girl does not own anything, don't you worry!  
  
Argentium : Oy. . . . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Welcome! Welcome! I am Argentium Silverwing, and I introduce to you a small boy . . . . .  
  
*cough from backstage*  
  
I mean, A terrifying Mazoku Lord, who will be your host for tonight! Hellmaster Phibrizzo takes centre stage!!!  
  
Phibrizzo : *Struts on looking ever so pleased with himself although he's about half as high as the woman who introduced him* Hello everybody!!! I'm Hellmaster Phibrizzo! I will be hosting this show!  
  
Argentium : Along with me, and Lunara Moonbeam!  
  
Lunara : *Walking out from the wings* Hey there!  
  
Phibrizzo : *Looking Irate* What? That wasn't in the contract!!!  
  
Lunara : Does the almighty terrifying half-pint have a problem with that?  
  
Phibrizzo : YES ACTUALLY!  
  
Argentium : Now, Phibrizzo, believe me sweetie, you can do all the talking yourself, Lunara is just supervising you!  
  
Phibrizzo : I may LOOK ten but I most certainly am NOT!  
  
Lunara : Then why don't you have a girlfriend?  
  
Phibrizzo : *Flushes bright red* Will, THIS answer your question? *Snaps his fingers*  
  
Lunara : *Looks at him, rather amused* Umm. . . .Fizzy, if you want a pile of ashes *Flicks out her finger and his shirt goes up in flames* Light a fire.  
  
Phibrizzo : AAH! AAH!!! Put it out! Put it out!!!  
  
Argentium : *Panicking* No!! Umm!! Oh god! What can I do? I know!! Freeze arrow!!  
  
*The fire stops and Phibrizzo is encased in a large block of ice, looking most displeased. . . . . . *  
  
Lunara : HAHAH!! Look at the little squit! That is the funniest thing I've seen all week!  
  
Argentium : Well, while we sort this out, our first guest will be arriving! I hope whoever it is will get here safely!  
  
Lunara : Shall I fire ball him back to melting point?  
  
Argentium : No, Luna, no, I think he'll cope by himself. . . .  
  
Lunara : *Looks dissapointed* Oh well, can't blame a girl for trying!  
  
Phibrizzo : *gets his head free* You two are going to be in so much -  
  
Argentium : Thank you for joining our introduction! Any suggestions on who to interview shall be welcome!  
  
Lunara : Review or fear my shovel!!! *Waves it around menacingly as Phibrizzo glowers* 


	2. Lina Inverse learns Lunara Blaze

Disclaimer : She's so gorgeous! She wouldn't need to own Slayers!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crowd : *Chanting as Philbrizzo smashes the last of the ice off his foot* Philly! Philly! Philly!  
  
Philbrizzo : Shut up! I'm not that dratted Springer man!  
  
*Lunara and Argentium walk on from opposite wings*  
  
*Crowd shrugs in unison*  
  
Crowd : Lunara! Argentium! Lunara! Argentium! Lunara! Argentium!  
  
*Philbrizzo looks thunderstruck*  
  
*But. . . .all noise dies away as the two women march toward and face each other, looking highly enraged*  
  
Argentium : You're a Mazoku Lord!?  
  
Lunara : You're a goodie two-shoes Dragon Lord!?  
  
Philbrizzo : *Find himself Standing between them* WHAT!?  
  
Both women : AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE-YYYYAAAAAA!!!!! *Start tumbling over each other in a cat fight with Philbrizzo caught on by his shirt entwining around Lunara's leg*  
  
Crowd : *Look at each other and start cheering*  
  
Philbrizzo : WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! STOP IT!! STOP IT!!! *Is rolled over and over being severely tumble dried after his icy ordeal*  
  
Both women : *Hissing and spitting and scratching at each other*  
  
Philbrizzo : Stop! STOP!! *Being severely dried, his hair goes static and frizzy* My hair has gone POOF!!!  
  
Argentium : *Falls to the floor, laughing insanely*  
  
Lunara : *We find her doing the same* WHAT THE HELL!? WAAAHAHAHA FRIZZY!! FRIZZIBO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Philbrizzo : I don't find that very amusing *Gets up* QUIETEN DOWN THE LOT OF YOU! *Watches proudly as the crowd hushes in deep fear* I want to get this show started! NOW! *Combs down his hair, ignoring the unsilenced laughter of Lunara and Argentium* Ok, so who is my guest?  
  
Gourry : *Appearing from off stage* That would be LINA!  
  
Philbrizzo : What? WHAT!? NO!!! *hides behind Argentium* She's not still possessed by the Lord of nightmares is she? O.o;;;  
  
Lunara : *Chewing on strawberry pocky* Hey! Hey, pipe down Philly. We're not getting you crushed when the show has just started now are we? We're not that heartless!  
  
Philbrizzo : I wouldn't put it past you. . . . .  
  
Lina : *From backstage* I am not coming out there with that little brat!!! What if he tries to make me Giga slave again!?  
  
Argentium : *Trying to turn around, but has Philbrizzo attached to her dress* Get off you little squit! Go and sit in your chair! Oh dear! Lunara! Lina won't come out and the audience looks restless!  
  
Man in Audience : 4-1 bets that Philbrizzo is trying to look up Argentium's dress!!!  
  
Woman nearby : I'll take those odds!  
  
Lunara : *Finishing her pocky* Don't you worry! If I know Lina, I'll get her on stage before you can say "Shadow snap!" *Runs off stage*  
  
Philbrizzo : *Glares around* No one is to even dare utter those words!  
  
Argentium : I'm starting to worry about the amount of food consumption that is eminent. . . . . .  
  
*Lunara wheels out a large buffet and has put on a chef's hat and an apron, boasting the words "Kiss the cook, Gaav baby!" *  
  
Lunara : Watch and learn *Clears her throat* ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET! ABSOLUTELY FREE!  
  
*There is a strong wind and a blur of colour as a figure streaks out from behind stage and starts chucking down anything edible*  
  
Argentium : Hey, Gourry! How come you aren't eating anything?  
  
Gourry : Well I would, but I don't think I want to get between Lina and her food, or she could get nasty.  
  
Lunara : *Hands him the strawberry pocky packet* here ya go!  
  
Gourry : WOW! Thank you Lady!! *Munches happily*  
  
Lina : *Chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp, chomp*  
  
Philbrizzo : *Approaching with caution* So umm. . . .Lina, to start our chat, would you please like to take a seat?  
  
Lina : Can't talk *Munch* Eating.  
  
Philbrizzo : Ok! No problem! If you want me, I'll be here for as short amount of time as I can manage! *Turns around and bumps into Argentium* ^_^;;; hiya!!!  
  
Argentium : Get on with your job, or the Lord of nightmares is going to get here pretty damn soon.  
  
Philbrizzo : *Turns back to Lina equally as fast* YES MA'AM! Lina, please this isn't very easy for me.  
  
Lina : *Slurp*  
  
Philbrizzo : So Umm, what is your relationship with Gourry?  
  
Lina : *Crunch*  
  
Philbrizzo : Right. How about Zelgadiss, you gotta love the Chimera?  
  
Lina : *Chew*  
  
Philbrizzo : Tense huh? Yeah I guess he can be tetchy. . . . *looks around for help* Lina, please! How does it feel to be a heroine.  
  
Lina : *Gobble*  
  
Philbrizzo : *now starting to get fired up* Alright!!! That's it! How come your chest is just absolutely and unbelievably small and won't grow how matter much you eat?  
  
Lina : *The eating ceases, Philly has obviously hit a sensitive nerve* Excuuuuuuse me?  
  
Philbrizzo : *Sweatdrops* I said. . . . hehe? Umm. . . Why is your TREASURE chest not filling up no matter how much you MEET the expectations of people?? ^_^()  
  
*As this scene is censored for violent tendencies we go back to Argentium and Lunara, waiting at the other side of the stage*  
  
Argentium : This doesn't look too promising *Looks over to see Lina advancing on Philly*  
  
Lunara : No, no leave them be! He's getting along fine!  
  
Argentium : You just want to see senseless violence don't you?  
  
Lunara : Guilty as charged ^__________^  
  
Argentium : Bloody Mazoku lords!  
  
Philbrizzo : *Goes running past screaming with his shorts on fire* YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Lina : COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SCUM BAG!!! *Pursues him*  
  
Lunara : Lina, Lina *Catches her with one arm* Have I ever told you about the spell Lunara blaze?  
  
Argentium : I better catch up with him and get another freeze arrow ready. . . *runs off, sprouting a tail as she goes*  
  
Gourry : I swear I've eaten about twelve pockies, but there are always four in this packet, weird huh!?. . . . . . . wait a minute, where is everybody exactly?  
  
Philbrizzo : *Comes running back, his butt now smoking and being pursued by a freeze arrow* AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!! *gets hit and freezes*  
  
Argentium : *comes panting after him* Oh Dragon Gods. . . .he's gunna get so annoyed!!!  
  
Gourry : Argentium, could you tell me something?  
  
Argentium : What now Gourry?  
  
Gourry : Why do these Pockies keep coming back?  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
Argentium : V.v;;;; I'll get back to you on that one Gourry. . . .  
  
Philbrizzo : *gets his head free* Argentium. . . . . . I'm going to make sure that when you die, I'll resurrect you so I can torture you constantly.  
  
Argentium : Anything you say Phil, anything you say *Waves her tail around*  
  
*Lunara comes charging out of the wings, wearing a saucepan for a helmet and waving her shovel around*  
  
Lunara : AH HA!! Come on Lina! You can practise it by melting Philbrizzo's ice prison!  
  
Philbrizzo : o.o;; Practise WHAT exactly?  
  
Lunara : LUNARA BLAZE!!!  
  
Philbrizzo : X_X;;;;; Our Lord of nightmares, who art in some realm somewhere, hallowed be thy name. . . .  
  
Lina : Yes lunara! Flames of Hell join with my body. Fires of darkness join within my soul. Lend me your power to destroy our enemies... LUNARA BLA-. . .  
  
Gourry : *walking straight infront of her* I still don't get this pocky problem!  
  
Lunara : NO GOURRY! DON'T INTERRU-. . .  
  
Lina : AAAIIIIEEE!!!! MY HAIR IS ON FIRE!! *Runs away screaming*  
  
Argentium : I've had it up to HERE with Freeze arrows!!! *Runs after Lina*  
  
Philbrizzo : There IS a Lord of Nightmares!  
  
Gourry : What were you saying Lunara?  
  
Lunara : *Growls*Just forget it you dolt.  
  
Philbrizzo : *freeing his microphone hand* So tell me Gourry, do you have a crush on Lina?  
  
Gourry : I'd never crush Lina!!!!  
  
Philbrizzo : If you go the whole nine yards you will! ^_^ HAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Argentium : *Is suddenly at his side, rhythmically slapping a mallet into her hand*  
  
Philbrizzo : Hello your excellency ^_^;;;;;  
  
Argentium : This. . . . *Motions around the studio with her weapon* Is a PG-13 and we intend to keep it that way. Got it?  
  
Gourry : What's a PG-13?  
  
Lunara : Something you shouldn't even bother to go and see Gourry, it might offend you.  
  
Gourry : Where's Lina?  
  
Lina : *Comes in with Ice around her feet like shoes* This is not dignified! *Slips and finds herself doing the splits*  
  
Philbrizzo : *Starts laughing at her* Hahahahahahahaha!!! You're trapped in Ice! You're trapped in ice! *looks down* Oh . . . .  
  
Argentium : *rubs her forehead* It has been a long, long day. . . . Oy.  
  
Lunara : Well Everybody! Give Lina and Gourry a big hand for joining in with our show today! We're not sure who we'll be with next week but you will find out soon enough!!  
  
Argentium : So It's goodbye from me!  
  
Lunara : From me!  
  
Philbrizzo : And I'll never ever see you again from me!!!  
  
*Get glared at*  
  
Eh-heh ^^;;; Juuuuuuust kidding!!!! ... . . v.v;; DAMMIT!  
  
*The audience cheers as the camera backs out, giving us a wide shot of the stage as Lunara and Lina look at each other menacingly, before averting their gaze to the reminants of the buffet. Lina slips due to the ice and Lunara beats her. The others flee in panic as a Dragon slave battle commences*  
  
~Unfortunately, Master Philbrizzo could not escape due to his legs being encased in a block of ice. He is suffering third degree burns and severe frostbite but is recovering well under the care of Miss Argentium Silverwing~  
  
Philbrizzo : *Suddenly comes tearing out of nowhere across the announcement, running the best he can with plaster casts on his legs* HELP! EVIL PSYCHO BITCH ON THE LOOSE!!!  
  
Argentium : *Brandishing her mallet* THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU TRY TO LOOK UP MY NURSIE OUTFIT YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!  
  
Woman from earlier : I WIN!!  
  
Man who set the bet : DRAT!  
  
Lunara : *popping her head out of the backdrop* As ever, review or fear my shovel!! ^_^ 


	3. Crazy presenter hook up fest

BwAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm feeling evil, what say you? Well here comes a crazy chapter from none other than me and Lunara!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Episode 2 - Crazy presenter hook up fest  
  
Phibrizzo : I return everybody! And today is a special day as we have managed to get two very well renowned *Coughs and looks pleased with himself* Although less powerful then myself of course, Mazoku Lords!  
  
Argentium : Oh goodness, not more.  
  
Lunara : *Praying silently to herself, although no one knows quite why*  
  
Phibrizzo : We were going to interview a well known Mr. Zelgadiss and Xellos but unfortunately due to circumstances encountered by an angry golden dragon they are on a quest to save each other.  
  
Argentium : *To herself* cousin Filia, you make me proud.  
  
Phibrizzo : So without further ado, I welcome our two Mazoku Lords. Dynast and. . . . Gaav!  
  
Lunara : *Almost wetting herself with anticipation* YES YES YES YES!!!! I KNEW IT!  
  
Argentium : I swear this obsession is unhealthy.  
  
*The two Mazoku Lords walk on form either side of the stage, Argentium watches Gaav*  
  
But I kind of see her point, he's alright *sniff* for one of those Mazoku thingies. *Looks haughtily up at the ceiling*  
  
Phibrizzo : Welcome, welcome my brothers! *Turns viciously to the audience* STOP CHEERING! STOP BEING SO HAPPY!!! Thank you! Take a seat you two, and don't mind those two women, they're absolutely insane. . . . uh. . . . .Luna? O.o;;;  
  
Lunara : *Has attached herself to Gaav's leg* Yes?  
  
Gaav : Oh. . . . hello!  
  
Lunara : ^______________________^ Oh my L-sama, he spoke to me!  
  
Dynast : And who's that woman over there?  
  
Phibrizzo : Oh, she's a reject golden dragon because she came out kinda silvery instead of gold. Explains the name, Argentium Silverwing. She's really jealous of her twin sister, Aureum Goldentail.  
  
Argentium : *Is suddenly hovering over Phibrizzo with her mace at the ready* And where did all this information come from?  
  
Phibrizzo : Uh. . . .uh. . .  
  
Dynast : A silver, golden dragon? Well, that IS interesting.  
  
Argentium : Well I don't think it's. . *Turns to look at Dynast for the first time*. . . VERY interesting.  
  
Lunara : *Looks up at Argentium* Oh it doen't matter really, we're still great friends even though we're complete opposites, I think if we work hard enough, we can make her really really evil which of course would be cool. Hang on a moment . . . . Argentium? *Waves a hand infront of her sparkling blue eyes*  
  
Argentium : ~*_*~ It gives a whole new meaning to the word divine. . . .  
  
Gaav : What on earth is wrong with her?  
  
Dynast : I'm not sure, but the way she's looking at me is really starting to freak me out.  
  
Phibrizzo : Careful, she looks rather amorous.  
  
Lunara : Her? Like? Dynast? Argentium? Never! She's all stuck up about the dragon thing!  
  
Argentium : *shaking herself out of it* I have free will!  
  
Lunara : *Scoffs* argentium, You are a smoochy goodie-do-gooder dragon lord, you can't possibly hook up with a Mazoku!  
  
Argentium : *Looks enfuriated* EAT MY MALLET YOU GRAVEDIGGER!!!!  
  
Lunara : DON'T INSULT MY SHOVEL-WIELDING SKILLS!  
  
*Catfight ensues*  
  
Phibrizzo : Don't worry guys, they manage to have at least one each show, it should end soon, in the meantime I want to ask you some questions.  
  
Dynast : Fire away  
  
Phibrizzo : Alright, why do you live in like the north pole?  
  
Dynast : Why not? Most of those foolish mortal human things can't stand the intense cold, so they stay away and I don't have to face them much.  
  
Gaav : You know I think that those humans get a real raw deal, some of them have absolutely no magic whatsoever, they are a really boring race and do nothing interesting.  
  
Phibrizzo : *Turns to Gaav* So! Do you feel a slight sympathy for these creatures?  
  
Gaav : Well. . *Gets hit on the side of the head by a blue shoe* OUCH!  
  
Argentium : *from the middle of a cartoon fight cloud* WHAT? YOU LEVERED OFF MY SHOE WITH THAT DAMN SPADE!  
  
Lunara : It's A SHOVEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!!! AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE-YAAAAAA!!  
  
*CLLLLLAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAaaAAaaAaAANG!*  
  
Argentium : *Falls out of the cloud sideways with a seriously crooked smile and swirled eyes* @.@ strawberry noodles.*collapses*  
  
Phibrizzo : Guys, I think we seriously should stop them fighting  
  
Argentium : *On the rebound, leaps up ferociously and faces Lunara who has an argentium shaped dent in her shovel* You haven't won yet!  
  
Dynast : What can we do?  
  
Phibrizzo : I don't know! Strip or something!!!  
  
*The two women freeze, Argentium is having her black hair yanked by Lunara who is avoiding a punch to her cheek*  
  
Lunara : Did. . . . .did.. . . .you just? . .THERE IS AN L-SAMA!  
  
Dynast : -o_o-;; please tell me you were joking, I'll be raped *Warily eyes Argentium*  
  
Gaav : *Leaps up and starts dancing* Wooooh yeah baby! There is nothing I like better than making girls happy! *Rips off his coat and flings it* CUE MUSIC!  
  
*Macho man starts blaring through the speakers, the audience starts laughing and cheering, while dancing in their seats*  
  
Dynast : Oh my dear sama. . . .  
  
Gaav : Come ON Dynast! I'm obviously far more macho than you!  
  
Dynast : *Eyes snap open* Was that a challenge?  
  
Gaav : You better believe it!  
  
Argentium : *Releasing Lunara* You SHOW HIM DYNAST!  
  
Lunara : *letting go of Argen's hair* BEAT HIM TO IT GAAV BABY!  
  
Dynast : ALRRRRIGHT! THAT DOES IT GAAV!  
  
Phibrizzo : *Approaches Gaav's coat cautiously* Hmmm. . . .  
  
Gaav : Ok, along to the song, you have to strip down and show how macho you are!  
  
Argentium : COME ON! Please let me see your boxer shorts!  
  
Lunara : Oh ho ho ho! Argen! Mazoku males don't WEAR underwear!  
  
Argentium : *Faints*  
  
Dynast : Me first?  
  
Gaav : Yes! You first Dynast  
  
Dynast : Oh no Gaav, after you!  
  
Gaav : Oh no, I insist Dynast  
  
Dynast : Seriously Gaav, it's your call  
  
Gaav : Shortest first!  
  
Dynast : Largest first!  
  
Gaav : Ladies first, Dynast!  
  
Dynast : ..¬.¬;; You calling me a lady?  
  
Gaav : YUP!  
  
*Camera goes to Phibrizzo, clawing through Gaav's cavernous coat*  
  
Phibrizzo : I could camp out in this, oh, so this is where the circus went. . . . .Hmm, what are these things  
  
Lunara : *Swipes away the coat* Phibrizzo! Looking through people's belongings is rude! Very rude! *Accidentally holds it the wrong way and several things begin to fall out*  
  
Phibrizzo : *Watches absolutely delighted* Axe, knife, sword, shield, helmet, spear, left over take away, turkey, rubber chicken. . . . . .O.o;;; What?  
  
Lunara : sack of potatoes, cocktail dress, hair straightner, curlers, brush. . . . . .*Clunk* Make up kit? ^_^ This is kinda hot in a. . . . .yaoi kinda way.  
  
Gaav : That is NOT mine!  
  
Dynast : o.o;;; suuuuuure  
  
Phibrizzo : YOU STOLE THAT FROM MY DRESSING ROOM! *Crickets chirp and everything goes silent* . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .shit.  
  
Argentium : You have a make-up kit?  
  
Lunara : HE has a dressing room! *Strokes her spade lovingly* I don't have a dressing room. . . . .*Looks dangerous*  
  
Gaav : Well you see, Phibby here does *Pats the ten year old looking Mazoku on the back* Isn't that right Phib the phag  
  
Phibrizzo : . . . . . . You know, I think I've forgotton something, what could it be. . . . OH YEAH! *Clicks his fingers and with a loud BANG Gaav is a pie of ashes on the floor*  
  
Pile of ash formerly known as Gaav : Damn you, Hellmaster, you win this time!  
  
Lunara : GAAV!! OH my goodness GAAV! *Kneels by his ahses* My darling, me sweet baby darling Gaav! *Scoops him lovingly into a shiny new urn* PHIBRIZZO!  
  
Phibrizzo : *gulp* Y-y-yes?  
  
Lunara : I'M GOING TO LUNARA BLAZE YOU TO YOUR OWN REALM AND BACK!  
  
Phibrizzo : ^^ You know, that is quite a long way. . . .  
  
Lunara : *Drawing her shovel* Precisely. . .  
  
Phibrizzo : *Stares, contemplating the matter for several moments* I have come to a descision *Turns and begins to run* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lunara : *Brandishing her shovel ferociously* BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *Chases after him, leaving argentium and dynast alone*  
  
Argentium : Well. . . . . .It's just me and you dynast  
  
Dynast : You know, I'm not very good with women, considering that I live in the north pole and. . . . .*Stares a little bit below her neck line* I'm. . . . not all...that breas..I mean Great!! At talking to THEM. . . .  
  
Argentium : Well don't talk to them, talk to my face.  
  
Dynast : o.o;; Would you like to take this backstage  
  
Argentium : There's no stopping me! ^_____________________^ *Takes his hand and follows him*  
  
Voice from urn : Hello?. . . . . . . .I'm kinda stuck? *Sigh* Valgaav? VALGAAV!?  
  
Valgaav : *Poking his head round the corner* Yes Lord? . . .Lord Gaav?? Lord. . . . . .OH MY GOODNESS! Gaav-sama! What happened?  
  
Gaav : It was. . . . .  
  
Lunara : WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS HE?? *Waves her shovel around brutally*  
  
Valgaav : Oh! So you're looking for Gaav to finish him off huh?  
  
Lunara : What?  
  
Gaav : WAIT!  
  
Valgaav : NO SIR! I have to AVENGE your death!  
  
Lunara : Let him fight, I know it hardly seems fair but oh well!  
  
Phibrizzo : Don't do it! No! You'll mess up my stage!  
  
Lunara : THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BRAT! *Hooks him up by his collar, using her shovel* Look, Valgaav wants to kill you because you massacred his master, kay?  
  
Phibrizzo : WHAT?  
  
Valgaav : Gggrrrrrrrrrr, so, it was YOU! HELLMASTER! AGAIN!  
  
Phibrizzo : You'd be surprised, I think that you should take up Yoga and meditation ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Voice from backstage : WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DO IT AGAIN DYNAST! OH YAAAaAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All : ()____() ;;;;;;;;;;; *Turn to direction of sounds*  
  
Lunara : I really think we need to go NOW, before they chuck us off for going over the pg-13 limit.  
  
Betting man : 3-1 says that they're making out steamily, backstage!  
  
Old geezer : I'll take those odds!  
  
Lunara : Well guys, thank you very much for attending this episode of Phibrizzo's show, we hope you enjoyed it, infact, we hope you enjoyed the whole series, because now I am going to make sure he never ever rises from his ashes again!  
  
Phibrizzo : Lunara, I think you should try to remember that without me you don't get paid.  
  
Lunara : *Taps her shovel gently into her palm* Don't provoke me.  
  
Phibrizzo : *Looking for nearest escape route* Well, good night and BYE! *Makes a quick getaway*  
  
Valgaav : GET'IM! *Him and Lunara chase Phibrizzo offstage*  
  
*But backstage. . . .the camera crew just HAD to find out, and then perhaps send off the footage to hot sex weekly*  
  
Voice from round a corner : Ok Argentium, seeing as you are absolutely impossible to throw off, I'm gonna crank it up to it's highest  
  
Argentium : Oh honestly Dynast, you should know by know that however long you keep going, you'll never get me off  
  
Dynast : Sure, but you want to do this don't you?  
  
Argentium : Oh come ON! We've already done it about five times in the space of fifteen minutes!  
  
Dynast : Yes but when I get it going, you'll seriously never have done it this hard!  
  
Argentium : Trust me, I could keep going all night, I'm only worried about this thing breaking.  
  
Dynast : But if that breaks we're in trouble!  
  
Argentium : Whatever! GET IT GOING BABY!!  
  
Dynast : *Groans loudly, like he's pushing something* Jeez, this is stiff!  
  
Argentium : WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! YEAH! LOOK AT ME GO DYNAST!!!!  
  
*Camera crew round the corner and we find Argentium riding an electric rodeo bull, while Dynast operates it. Yes readers it is time to get your minds out of the gutter and give yourself a good hearty smack because you deserve it!!!! By order of Lunara and her shovel! Goodnight!*  
  
Lunara : And remember, if you don't review, I hunt you down, and this shovel will be up your nose!!! ^_^!!  
  
Old geezer : Wahahah! I took the odds that they weren't, come on! Pay up!  
  
Betting man : DAMMIT! 


End file.
